


Just A Quickie

by barftastic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barftastic/pseuds/barftastic
Summary: *Reuploading my shit to a nsfw-specific accountSniper pulls Engie away from battle to fuck in a shed
Relationships: Engineer/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 41





	Just A Quickie

" We're gonna get caught! " Engineer protested softly as Sniper shut the door to the shed. It was a bit of a ways off from the fighting, making guns and explosives sound faint with the distance.

" Just a quickie. You want to, yeah? "

" 'Course I want to, but what if- " He grunted when Sniper kissed him, griping him with one hand by the straps of his overalls and gently guiding him backwards through the shed. Sniper's other hand was rubbing his thigh and guiding Engineer to sit on the crate he had pushed him to. When Engineer sat up onto the crate, Sniper took to kissing his neck and undoing his straps.

Sniper shrugged off the top half of Engineer's overalls and pulled them off of him with his boxers, leaving him exposed to the open air. Engineer felt embarrassed at the feeling of the air against him. Sniper dropped his own pants- never wearing boxers anyway- and his already hard erection made Engineer's brows raise. He felt himself getting more excited as he felt Sniper at his neck giving him kisses. He moaned when Sniper gave him a love bite and was surprised by the feeling of Sniper's leather glove against his mouth.

" Shh. Quiet, love. Don't want anybody to hear us, do we? " Sniper's deep voice at his ear made shivers throughout Engineer's body. " Good. I'm sorry for taking you away from your post. Just couldn't help myself. You over there looking as handsome as you do… It just isn't fair. "

" It's alright. I was feeling a great bit irritated so I needed a break anyway- " Engineer was cut off by a deep kiss. He moaned into Sniper's mouth when he felt him start to massage his clit with his fingers. He wiggled under his touch and made soft, shaky panting.

Sniper bit at his neck and left kisses after every bite. He slicked up his fingers in his mouth and listened to Engineer's breathing start to mellow, and Sniper smiled a smug grin when Engineer let out a high little squeak at the feeling of him inserting a finger. He slowly and gently pumped his finger inside him and gradually picked up speed as Engineer began to buck into his hand. He inserted another finger and hummed happily at the sound of Engineer's breathing becoming more and more labored.

" Oh, you're too bloody gorgeous. " Sniper gave him a kiss on the cheek and inserted another finger and felt Engineer quietly moan against his ear.

" Sniper, please, " Engineer gripped onto Sniper's vest and pushed his chest closer to himself, " I'm ready, let's go. "

Sniper nodded with a hum in response before positioning himself between Engineer's legs. He gently pushed at his opening and heard Engineer's voice become strangled as he slowly entered him. He held himself still for a moment and resisted the urge to thrust into him until Engineer nodded and he slowly began to move his hips. He listened to Engineer's voice catch in his throat and come out as soft, high whines and panting. His breathing was fast and shaky and it was driving Sniper crazy. When he quickly thrusted up into him, Engineer let out a loud, quick moan.

" Shh! " Sniper snapped and stopped moving. He was listening for anyone around and, upon hearing the guns and explosives and feeling confident everyone was still fighting, he sighed in relief and layed a gentle kiss on Engineer's neck. " You gotta be quiet. You sound so wonderful, but you're gonna get us caught. "

Engineer nodded and shut his eyes tightly before gripping onto Sniper's vest again. He arched into him when Sniper began to move. He was slower now, but he gradually picked up speed in response to Engineer's whines. He groaned into the smaller man's collar as he began to roughly pump into him. Engineer's strangled moans came out as high whines and shaky panting. He was bucking his hips up to meet Sniper's and shut his eyes tight.

Sniper felt himself getting close. He could tell Engie was close too, and he kissed his ear before whispering, " You gonna cum for me, mate? C'mon, cum for me, " and grunted when Engineer immediately tightened around him. Engie made desperate squeaks and arched into him, throwing his head back as he did so. He rode out his orgasm with quick and desperate grunts and whines.

Sniper held out until he had finished and groaned as he pulled out to shoot cum onto the crate and ground instead of inside him. He rode out his own orgasm with his hand and held Engineer in a deep kiss. He pulled away once he had finished and after a moment he tucked himself away. He looked up to see Engie's tired face with his eyes closed as he calmed his breathing and Sniper got a warm feeling in his stomach at how absolutely beautiful he looked with his red face. He stood back and watched Engie move off the crate onto wobbly legs and redress himself.

Sniper chuckled to himself and mumbled, " How do you feel now after a good rooting? "

" Tired. " Engineer punctuated his statement by yawning. He grumbled when he was reminded of his duties by the sound of a Soldier's rocket coming a bit too close for comfort to the shed.


End file.
